<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Snowfall of Forever Together @soft-angel-aziraphale by Blackrayvn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906769">The First Snowfall of Forever Together @soft-angel-aziraphale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn'>Blackrayvn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable_December_2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Dancing in the Snow, December 2020, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of many days of December happens to be snowing.  Much to a demon who knows what is going to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable_December_2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Snowfall of Forever Together @soft-angel-aziraphale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No Triggers for Anything</p><p>Enjoy the first day of Fluffy Snow!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December Day One - Snow - (Soft-angel-aziraphale)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The First Snowfall of Forever Together</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi70yyAOXuEavEzaMgK1MR73">Playlist for December, Snow, Day One</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>Crowley woke up. Looking towards the window, he saw it. Crowley didn't want to see it but maybe, closing his eyes again, perhaps it would go away; opening one eye at a time, Crowley saw it was still there. Dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes, growling into the crook of his elbow, he knew what was coming.</p><p>Quietly he waited for it; he was surprised it hadn't already happened; just as he sat up in bed and his feet touched the cool floor, Crowley found himself being flipped up into the air and then slammed back into his bed. Crowley's head was spinning, trying to make heads or tales of where he had ended up.</p><p>"CROWLEY, IT'S SNOWING!"</p><p>Crowley had gripped into his sheets as he squeaked out into the room, he knew it was going to happen, but this was more than any other time. Crowley blinked up at his angel, glowing all too brightly. Not being able to hold back the chuckling smile that graced his face, Crowley looked at his angel. A new month, new things to try, but Crowley knew enough that Aziraphale was going to be beyond keeping himself in check.</p><p>"Yes, Angel, it is snowing, and if you took a moment to look. You are glowing brighter than divinity Angel; you are just a smidge noticeable!"</p><p>Aziraphale leaned down, catching Crowley's mouth with his own, not really caring, but just as Crowley was settling into a deeper kiss, Aziraphale had hopped off the bed, dragging Crowley with him. Looking into the mirror as he pulled Crowley along with him. Aziraphale nodded, noticing that yes, he was glowing, but he didn't care because of where they were going.</p><p>Crowley pulled back against Aziraphale...</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait, Angel, I need clothes!"</p><p>Aziraphale stopped in his tracks, turning around and scanning over his very naked demon.</p><p>"Well, that won't do; you'll freeze! Why aren't you dressed, Crowley?"</p><p>Crowley sighed and went to snap some clothes, and even before he lifted his fingers, a sudden burst of an overly happy angelic miracle slammed into him, so hard it took his breath. Looking down, Crowley was bundled in winter clothes, including a tartan scarf.</p><p>"Really, angel?"</p><p>Crowley tilted his head as he looked at his attire, seeing the tug on the corners of Aziraphale's mouth. The bastard angel was just that, but as Crowley went to complain, Aziraphale was dragging him out the door, another snap, and the world shifted as the cottage in the South Downs appeared.</p><p>Aziraphale had really outdone himself; Crowley was able to stop for a moment, looking at the lights that adorned their little cottage. Glancing over the trees that were twinkling with stars, and as Crowley looked, he could swear that was stardust twinkling.</p><p>Turning his head, Crowley couldn't help but smile as he watched his angel making snow angels. His heart fluttered, filling with Christmas joy, filling with the joy his angel felt. Something that Crowley never thought he would ever be able to handle, but somehow, Aziraphale filled him with everything, every feeling, making this part of the year wonderful.</p><p>With a snap of his fingers, music started to play somewhere from the cottage. Walking to his angel, Crowley held out his hand for Aziraphale to take. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley with a beaming smile, looking between Crowley's hand and the glasses he so hated. Still, Aziraphale took Crowley's hand, pulling him to his feet.</p><p>Crowley reached up and slid his glasses off for Aziraphale, only for Aziraphale, tucking them away in his pocket, and another snap of his fingers and lights sparkled around the area they stood in. Aziraphale eyes lit up brighter than any star Crowley had ever made; pulling on Aziraphale's hand, Crowley spun Aziraphale before placing his hand on the small of Aziraphale's back.</p><p>Aziraphale blushed as he realized that the music had changed; it was slower, he found himself being danced with. Crowley had always taken his time dancing with Aziraphale knowing full well that neither of them was great at it, but slow still worked. Aziraphale was spun around in the snow with a spin, his incredible demon leading the way to their dance.</p><p>Looking up into Crowleys eyes, Aziraphale sighed. Crowley smirked, knowing full well that this time of year was one of Aziraphale's favorite, and who was he to deny his angel anything. Slowly they swayed together, spinning every here and there, for there was no one else either wanted to be with.</p><p>Crowley touched Aziraphale's chin, tilting his eyes up to look at his own before brushing his lips over his angels. Aziraphale sighed into the kiss; as his eyes started to close, Crowley pulled back to look at his angel, perfection, without a doubt the most perfect angel the lord had ever created, and he was his.</p><p>As the thought had finished and Crowley found himself sighing as he danced with his angel, Aziraphale blinked, his eyes looking up into the sky, a touch of laughter, a touch of angelic bells playing against Crowley's ears. It took a minute for Crowley to come back to earth, watching he saw the snow had started to fall again.</p><p>Crowley watched as the snow touched and stayed attached to Aziraphale's hair; he couldn't complain because he knew how that felt. Just wanting to be as close to this angel as he could. With a flourishing spin, Crowley dipped Aziraphale, and with a laugh, they fell into the snow. Crowley turned over, both laying on their backs as the snow fell on them.</p><p>"Crowley, make an angel!"</p><p>"Wot..ngk..!"</p><p>"Oh, please, Crowley, make an angel for me!"</p><p>Crowley chuckled, giving in to his angel. Aziraphale started to laugh as he watched Crowley make an angel for him in the snow. Laying back down, Aziraphale made one to match Crowleys. Standing Crowley again helped Aziraphale up so as not to upset the newly created angels.</p><p>Crowley looked at the snow angels and started to laugh at them.</p><p>"Angel, how is it? My snow angel looks nothing like yours?"</p><p>Aziraphale tilted his head, looking at the two angels, both had wings, but Crowley's angel somehow had a halo, whereas Aziraphales had horns.</p><p>"Guess, deep down, I'm just enough of a bastard..."</p><p>"That's worth knowing, and at heart, I'm just a little bit..."</p><p>"...of a good person. "</p><p>Aziraphale smiled as he took Crowley's hand in his own, holding it, letting their fingers slide together. Looking at each other, they both smiled, and with a simple kiss....</p><p>"To the world..."</p><p>It was a perfect start to their first December together, as a couple, without the worry of could they, or should they, but would they. Finally, a Christmas together that no one would interfere with, they were on their own side and in love. Even Crowley couldn't complain, and he didn't want to; Crowley had all he needed right here, looking as Aziraphale glowed brighter than the stardust he had somehow smuggled out of Heaven.</p><p>Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer to him, and the two both snapped, the cottage completely lit up like the stars that Crowley had created. Aziraphale hid their cottage so as not to catch the attention of the humans. Maybe they could invite Anathema, Newt, and The Them, definitely Adam.</p><p>It would be a Christmas/December for them to remember.</p><p>"Hey, angel...?"</p><p>"Mhmm,?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, my dear."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>